


So About Last Night...

by TheKhaoticWeirdo



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll tag more as it goes on I promise., I've never been good at tags, M/M, Multi, Pls love me., Reader is named, Reader isn't Frisk or Chara, Sans is too much of a sweetheart., This is a Underswap Fic, This is my 3rd Fanfic and i'm super scared still, Trigger Warnings will be provided in the chapters., Tryin' something different, smutty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKhaoticWeirdo/pseuds/TheKhaoticWeirdo
Summary: Prostitute felt like a dirty word. Whore was even worse.But for a certain price, you would do just about anything a man or woman, wanted.You weren’t used to getting new clients so when you received a text from an unfamiliar number, you became skeptical.But your new client isn’t all you thought they would be.Your life was going to start changing.





	1. Not Those Creampies!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this piece!  
> It's a side project for when I get writers block with the other fics im writing. If you all like this one i'll update as frequently as the others!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Love ya guys!  
> See ya later~

There isn’t much in the mountain town of Ebott. No attractions except for the mountain itself. Visitors come and go but due to the rumors of people never returning, they really stopped coming. The rumor isn’t true though. No one goes up there because an orphan wandered up there and fell in the hole at the top. No one cared enough to even try to rescue them.

 

In a small town like this one, no one really cares what you do as long as you don’t hurt anyone.

 

Which is why you became an escort. You weren’t hurting anyone. You were doing the opposite. You were pleasing them. Unless they asked to be hurt. You’re giving them what they want and in return, you get a lot of fucking cash. You’ve done some of the simplest vanilla shit to a full-blown dominatrix and often thought nothing of it. Whatever got them off. You didn’t judge.

You could only imagine how others would react if they knew that the only way one of your clients could ejaculate was by stepping on his balls.

 

Your schedule was simple. You’d take about 2 or 3 appointments per day Monday through Friday and you’d have the weekends to yourself. Sometimes, if you needed extra money for rent, you’d use a Saturday or two.

 

Recently, you received a text message from a number you didn’t know. It was in all caps and they frequently referred to themselves as “The Magnificent Sans”. You brushed it off as some sort of title in a roleplay. They heard of your “services” from one of their neighbors and wanted to meet up with you today. They wanted a rundown of everything you could do but they were quite reluctant of talking on the phone about. You didn't press them on the matter. You eventually agreed, sending them your address and setting up a time.

 

“The Magnificent Sans” will be your first client of the day. You rather deal with them now than after your second client, who’s into anal play and insists on getting you to put a fox tail in your ass.

 

You wanted to ease into this and wear something casual. You didn’t know if this was a serious request or if this was an attempt to get you in some sort of trouble. After you showered, you slid into a pair of shorts and your favorite emo-to-the- extremo, My Chemical Romance tee shirt.

 

It was such a gorgeous day. You opened the windows, letting the breeze and fresh spring air fill your living room. You put your hair up into a ponytail, put on some music and began to tidy up a bit. You always thought you should always have a good first impression. Your place wasn’t a large one. It was a one bedroom house with a decent sized living room and kitchen. You had another room added onto it that was well hidden behind a large bookcase.

 

There was a sudden, rapid knock on your door. You weren’t expecting your client until 12:30. It was only 12 o’clock. Looking through the peephole, you saw nothing at first but then there was another knock.

 

When you opened the door, you were greeted by a bright blue, starry-eyed….skeleton??

 

“HELLO PRETTY HUMAN!!” They shouted at you. They were really giddy as if they were a child on a sugar rush. “I HAVE RECENTLY MOVED INTO THIS TOWN AND WANTED TO BECOME FRIENDS!”

 

Oh right, Monsters have recently moved into the town but you didn’t expect to be meeting one so soon.

 

“The Magnificent...Sans?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“THAT IS I!” He stood there, proudly. His scarf was waving slightly in the wind like he was some sort of superhero.

 

“Please come in and make yourself comfortable.” You giggled softly. This should be really interesting. This would probably be the first Monster you would encounter sexually. You actually looked forward to this.

 

Sans basically skipped into your house. You closed the door behind him, ushering him to sit on the couch.

 

“Would you like anything to drink? Wine? Water? Soda?” You walked into the kitchen. You looked towards the couch, seeing he wasn’t there. When you looked down, he was kinda bouncing up and down. He was holding a container.

 

“I WOULD LIKE WATER PLEASE AND THANK YOU.” Sans set the container on the counter. “I’VE MADE YOU SOME DELICIOUS TACOS AS A GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP!”  He was beaming. Is that really why he was here? To be friends?

 

“Tell me about yaself Sans.” You opened the container of tacos, eating one. It was really fucking good.

 

This adorable basically told you his life story. Mainly about how he was supposed to join the Royal Guard, how his brother, Papyrus, is absolutely lazy. He also talked about how close he and the Monster Ambassador are. As the conversation continued, you’ve learned that the neighbors didn’t actually tell Sans what you did. They just told him that you’ll make him happy and feel good in ways he never had.

 

Poor kid. He seems so innocent. Naive might be the better word...

 

_Wait_

 

As he was talking, you were just staring down at him as the realization hit you like a truck.

 

You couldn’t have sex with him. You _weren’t_ going to have sex with him.

 

Unless…

 

“Hey hun, do you know what a creampie is?” You asked, quickly cutting him off. You pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear. Everyone knows what that is, right? Even Monsters.

 

“YES I DO!” He said a little too excitedly. “THEY ARE THOSE CIRCULAR OATMEAL TREATS WITH THE SWEET CREAM IN THE MIDDLE!!”

 

Absolutely not.


	2. Threats and Whips Excite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long.  
> It's also a smutty chapter
> 
> Enjoy, my loves  
> See ya later <3

For the last few weeks, Sans came over every day, with or without making an appointment. You couldn’t really tell him no and because of it, you’ve had some really close calls.

 

You’ve actually hidden a dragon dildo by sitting on it.

 

But how could you tell the little Blueberry no? He was just too adorable and sweet.

 

Even though it’s stressful at times, you enjoy his company. It’s a refreshing feeling to do something other than sex with another friend.

 

Your best friend, Nala, would come and hang out with you occasionally but with her three boys, you haven’t seen much of her.

 

“HUMAN XAYAH” Sans brought you out of your thoughts quickly. Your new friend was leaving off for work, just in time for you to prep for your other customer. “I DO HOPE THIS WAS AS ENJOYABLE FOR YOU AS IT WERE FOR ME.” He seemed a bit sad.

 

“Of course it was Sans!”  You placed your hands on your hips. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I...I DO NOT WISH TO OVERWHELM YOU IS ALL.” Sans smiled up at you, “I AM VERY MAGNIFICENT AFTER ALL AND...I KNOW I SPEND A LOT OF TIME HERE.” He rubbed the back of his skull. “MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE SO BUSY AND I BECAME LONELY...BUT NOW THAT I AM FRIENDS WITH YOU, I NO LONGER HAVE THAT FEELING! I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU.” Sans gave you tight hug. That made your heart happy.

 

The two of you said your goodbyes and split ways. Sitting on your couch, you ran your hand through your hair, sighing softly and mentally preparing what going to happen in about 3ish hours. You looked through your text messages to help you remember what requested by your next client.

 

“Rope...gag ball..high heels…” You murmured to yourself. “ ‘Make me your slut tonight’“ You blinked. You knew for a fact that this client wasn’t a submissive type at all. Did he want to try something new?

 

2 knocks to your front door brought you out of your thoughts. Glancing around, you wonder if Sans had left something.

 

“Who’s there?” You called out, walking to the door.

 

“iva.” You stared at the door. That was a very new voice.

 

“Iva...who?” You replied.

 

“iva sore hand from knockin’. lemme in.” The voice responded. You put a hand over your mouth, snickering. That was pretty bad… When you looked through the peephole all you saw was orange. Curse you tall people. You opened the door to a tall, slouching...skeleton. He was wearing an orange hoodie and smoking a cigarette.

 

“If you’re comin’ in here, _that_ needs to go out.” You put a hand on your hip, looking the skeleton up and down. You hated the smell of smoke. Sans mentioned having a brother but what was his name? As you were thinking, he put out his cigarette. You moved to the side, letting him in.  

 

It was some other goofy font. Oswald...Roboto...Anton...no. What was his name?

 

“Ah! You’re Papyrus, right?” You snapped your finger. It seemed to startle him. “Sorry..” You scratched the back of your head.

 

“heh. it’s okay kid.” Papyrus’ seemed pretty chill. Like a laid-back sorta dude. “but yep, i’m papyrus.”

 

“Call me Xayah.”  You stuck your hand out for him to shake. The moment his bony hand connected with yours, you snatched it back after being zapped. You glared as he raised his hand to show you a hand zapper.

 

“That ol’ hand zapper trick never gets old.” He chuckled.

 

“That wasn’t very _humerous._ ” You muttered, rubbing your hand. You watched him break into more snickers. You rolled your eyes. “Anywaaay. What can I help you with today, Papyrus?”

 

“eh. just wondering where my brother sneaks off to every day.” Papyrus shrugged. You made your way into the kitchen, grabbing a can soda to drink.

 

“Sneaks off to..?” You asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

“mmhm. every day he rushes off before my shift but doesn’t tell me where he was going.” His white pinpricks look over you before looking around your place.

 

Did you fuck up? Was this a secret and Sans didn’t tell you about it? Shit. It was too late to cover your tracks because he already knows.

 

“don't worry, kiddo. i'm not going to tell him i was here.” Papyrus shrugged. “s’not really any of my business, just making sure he’s safe.”

 

As you took a sip of your soda, you turned towards Papyrus. Your heart sank. Fear strikes you as he looked at you with black eyes. You pressed yourself against the wall.    

 

“if he gets hurt, i’ll kill you where y o u  s t a n d.” The little pinpricks suddenly reappeared when you dropped your soda from shaking. “hey...im just jokin’ with you. relax.”

 

“Oh..ha ha..”  You chuckled nervously. You slowly grabbed a few paper towels to quickly clean up the mess. When you stood back up, Papyrus was gone. You put your hand on your chest, taking a few breaths to calm down.

 

What the fuck was that? Sans said his brother was pretty cool but it seems like he’s just a fucking asshole. Who goes around threatening people’s lives as a goddamn joke? You got the point though.

 

You stood in the kitchen for a moment longer then went and took a shower. You had to get ready before your client came. You slid into some fishnets and a sleeveless leather bodysuit. The zipper stopped at your cleavage, giving your already large tits a more pushed up look. You threw on a pair of high heeled leather boots as well. You put your hair into a ponytail and did your makeup.

 

Once finished, you grabbed your phone, going over the props you were going to need for the day. You left your room and over to the bookcase. You pulled down a Harry Potter book, which revealed a lever so the bookcase could slide open.

 

This room was every BDSM lover’s dream. Everything was neatly organized. There were chains, ropes, belts, handcuffs all in different varieties.  Your dildo collection was impressive, ranging from smaller light blue ones to giant dragons. You just started collection anal toys now that you’ve worked your way up to it. Nothing too crazy, just small plugs attached to tails. There were collars of every color and you took pride in your whip collection.    

 

You took down a leather whip. You swung down then yanked your arm back.

 

_Whaahh-psssh!_

 

You smirked. The whip was always your item to use on others. Hearing their moans and watching them flinch in pain for a moment before they gripped them sheets in pure bliss.

 

You rested it over your shoulders as you gathered the other items needed for today. You picked up some really soft rope and a ball gag fit for a beginner. You didn’t want to throw the guy into something he wasn’t familiar with yet.

 

Your doorbell rang. You quickly left your little secret room, making sure it closes all the way and putting the book back. You set the items in your bedroom then rushed back and looked through the peephole of your door.

 

It was definitely your client. His name was Damien Karter. A CEO of a water company, also meaning he had a lot of money. He was large, in more ways than one. He was 6’2 in height with hair the color of butterscotch, wide, hazel eyes with thick eyelashes.

 

He usually dominates you but today he wanted to change things up. You didn’t mind but he’s not the type of guy who likes to make sudden changes like this.

 

You took a deep breath and opened the door. Damien slowly looked you up and down, biting his lower lip. You chuckled.

 

“Come on in, Big Boy~” You purred, stepping aside to let him in. He eagerly walked in. You led him to your room, sitting him down on your bed.

 

“Please make me your dirty slut Mistress.” He begged as he undid his button-up shirt. Hearing him say that kinda threw you off but...you liked it. You crawled onto the bed, getting behind him, leaning over and running your hands up and down his chest. He gasped softly.

 

“Slow down, my love.” You nibbled on his earlobe. “What’s your safe word?” You planted little kisses down his neck. He shuddered.

 

“Mmphf…” You pulled away, allowing him to think. “Beetlejuice.” He smiled, a bit embarrassed.

 

“I love it.” You giggled. “Anything off limits?” He shook his head. You got up again, picking up a collar that said ‘Puppy’ on it. You put it around his neck. “Too tight?” You kissed his cheek. He shook his head. “Good!” You unbuckled his pants and took them off.  

 

You made it your priority to make sure everyone is comfortable no matter what you do. You took pride in knowing exactly what turns your clients on. For Damien, simple sensual touches got him off. Picking up the soft, black rope, you unraveled it, slowly dragging it against his skin. He shuddered again.

 

“Fold your arms behind you.” You commanded. Without any hesitation, he obeyed. You wrapped the rope around his arms and around his chest, making a box tie. “Too tight?” You asked again.

 

“No Mistress. It’s perfect~” He panted. You helped him onto the bed so that now he was sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed.  You glanced towards your whip, realizing that this was the wrong item to bring.

 

“One second, okay puppy?” You lightly dragged your nails over his midsection, causing him to gasp in surprise. You picked up the ball gag. It wasn’t a huge one. It was his first time experiencing with ball gags so you decided it would be better to start him off with a medium one. You tied the latch behind his head. “Tight?” You hummed, getting off the bed and picking up your whip. He shook his head. “Great, don’t go anywhere.”

 

As if he could.

 

You returned back to your secret lair, replacing the whip with a feather tickler. When you came back to your client, he was looking antsy.

 

“Impatient?” You smirked. You slowly walked in front of him, running the blue feather in between your fingers. You haven’t touched Damien yet and he was already panting, eyes begging. The feather rested on his shoulders. You brought it down to the middle of his chest before taking it back up the other side of his shoulder. Damien began to whimper, his cock began throbbing. You grinned, bringing the feather down his midsection as slowly as you could. Damien started drooling a bit as he was unable to contain his moans.

 

You pushed him down onto his back. You went over his inner thighs and he jerked. It must have tickled. You did it again and got the same reaction. You paused at the base of his cock, glancing up at his face. It was red, covered in sweat, drool and twisted up in pleasure. He began to whine. You dragged the feather up to his tip and his hips bucked.

 

His cock began to throb more frequently, precum slowly dripping from his tip. While you teased him, you dragged your nails over his inner thighs and stomach. His groans increasingly became louder.

 

Damian had reached his limits. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his seed erupted onto his chest and your hands.

 

You licked the cum off of your hands and grinned down at him, listening to him trying to catch his breath. You removed the gag ball.

 

“T-that’s never happened before....” He panted.

 

“Hm. I know.”  


	3. Shocking, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been taking over my life but it almost over. After next week, I'll be able to post regularly. 
> 
> I love you all! Enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> See ya later!

Sans _hated_ that you didn’t do anything on the weekends. You always had to convince him to let you sleep in during the day, often giving him something to do.

 

Like today.

 

You made the mistake of pulling an all-nighter because you wanted to binge-watch Orange Is The New Black. You knew Sans was going to be coming by today but you just had to watch it.  Just as you were starting to doze off, there was a rapid knock on your door. You immediately knew it was Sans. He’s the only one that knocks so excitedly. You groaned into your pillow as he knocked again. You pulled yourself out of your bed and into the living room to open the door. You squinted down at the blurry, short skeleton, who was bouncing up and down, whispering “Mweh Heh Heh!”  

 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN XAYAH!” He shouted, hugging you. Normally, until you got your coffee, you didn’t like being touched but you had gotten used to this.

 

“Good morning, Blue…” You yawned. You allowed him to come in. You flopped face first into the couch, unaware of the blue blush on Sans’ skull. You had on nothing but a long t-shirt and a pair of red panties that said: “Spank Here.”

 

“UM…” You lifted your head to find him fiddling nervously with his scarf. You sat up quickly, pulling your shirt down and putting your face in your hands. For someone who was supposed to be protecting whatever innocence Sans’ had, you were doing a piss poor job at it. Ever since you met little Blue, you made an effort to be covered and keep things hidden from him but you’ll slip up every once and awhile when he stops by in the mornings.

 

“Sorry....” You looked up at him. He looked uncomfortable. “Hey, wanna do something for me?” He immediately perked up. You pointed towards the kitchen. “I have a grocery list of things I need, mind going out to get em for me, please?”

 

“ANYTHING FOR MY BEST FRIEND.” As he went into the kitchen, you went back into your room and threw on a pair of shorts and grabbed some money out of your wallet. You returned and handed him the money.

 

“Be safe okay?” You patted the top of his skull. “And take your time. Call me if you have questions.” You waved him goodbye as he practically ran off. You sighed, relieved. You went back to your room and threw yourself back into your bed, getting as much sleep as you could while Sans was gone.  

\---

You got a solid two hours of sleep before Sans returned. This time, you were dressed.

 

Sans had brought you everything you asked for and more. Including ingredients for tacos. You had on some sort of anime in the background while you helped him put everything away.  

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” You asked, sitting on the counter while eating a few grapes.

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO MEET MY BROTHER!” He was bouncing again.

 

You started coughing aggressively as you choked on a grape. You calmed down as you chugged down a glass of water.

 

“Are...are you sure that’s a good idea?” You gasped, pushing your glasses up.

 

“ABSOLUTELY! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE HIM!” Sans talked highly about his brother even though he’s really lazy but your last encounter with Papyrus has you seeing him differently. It made you nervous. You weren’t going to tell Sans that he threatened you since that would probably make him sad. You scratched the back of your head.

 

“UNLESS...you don’t want to…” Sans’ tone changed suddenly and you felt your heart sink when you saw a sad look on his face. You quickly shook your head.

 

“I would love to meet your brother! I’m sure he not more magnificent than you though.” You smiled softly. Sans perked up immediately

 

“YOU ARE CORRECT! BUT HE IS PRETTY GREAT!” Sans was always so proud when it came to his brother. He hated how lazy he was but he was always there for him. You were pretty sure he was the only family he had. You’ve never heard him talk about any parents and you didn’t plan on asking. You were extremely surprised if you were going to be honest with yourself. Sans talked about a person named Alphys much more than he does his brother. That was his real best friend. You were just temporarily holding the title. She sounded rather short tempered though so if she was anything like Papyrus, you wanted nothing to do with it.

 

“Let me get a few things then we can head out.” You hopped down from the counter to put your shoes on and grab a purse to put your phone and wallet in.When you came back out, Sans was already out the door. “H-hey! Wait up!” You left and locked the door behind you before jogging up to Sans. He took you by the hand, nearly dragging you down the street. While it was a huge neighborhood, you didn’t mind the walk. It was pretty around here. Clear blue skies, picket white fences protecting gorgeous looking flowers, and houses in neat rows. You loved it around here because it wasn’t too quick but the children were too loud either.

 

As you looked around, you spotted a brand-spankin’ new blue Lamborghini. You whistled. That thing had to cost a fortune! You glanced up towards the house and that was pretty nice too!.

 

“Sheesh...whoever’s living here must be living good.” You chuckled. “Better than I ever will..” You said more to yourself.

 

“I JUST BOUGHT IT!” Sans piped up, pulling his house key out to open to door to the house you were just talking about. You stopped dead in your tracks, slowly pointing to the car and looking at Sans.

 

“This….IS YOURS?” You squealed. Sans laughed, nodding. You looked from him to the car then back at him again. “HUH??”

 

“COME ON!” He called out, walking into the house. You picked your jaw up off of the floor and slowly followed him inside. “WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!” He stood in the middle of the living room with his arms stretched out wide. Your jaw fell open once again. Everything looked so expensive. You didn’t want to touch a damn thing because everything was so new. You wiped your feet on the rug outside the front door before stepping inside. There was a small white puppy sleeping in the corner of the room with...a rock?

 

“PAPYRUS! OUR GUEST IS HERE!” Sans yelled. It didn’t seem to bother the dog. Looks like he was adjusted to it.

 

You awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room as Sans went upstairs to find his brother. The moment he left, Papyrus appeared from the kitchen, chugging a bottle of honey. He noticed you and began coughing. You started scratching the back of your head as he got himself together.

 

“uh..hey?” He cleared his throat. You gave up a small smile and waved. The two of you stood silently for a moment. Papyrus looked toward the upper floor then back at you. He started to speak but you heard Sans start to come down the stairs. You quickly offered to shake Papyrus’ hand. You were going to regret this but Sans looked forward to this day and you didn’t want to make this even more awkward.

 

“You must be Papyrus. I’m Xayah!” You smiled widely. Papyrus raised a bone brow but he noticed what you were doing. He smirked, taking your hand in his. You snatched it away quickly as he zapped you. You cursed softly.

 

“BROTHER. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PULLING PRANK ON NEW GUESTS!” Sans screamed. Papyrus shrugged.

 

“sorry bro. i was so _ex-static_ about our new friend, i had to pull out my best one.” He chuckled, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

“It was a really _shocking_ first impression to say the least…” You grumbled, rubbing your hand. Papyrus got a laugh out of it. Sans looked like he had been betrayed before he started to bounce up and down.

 

“SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU TWO WOULD GET ALONG GREAT! THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE WORRIED, HUMAN!” Sans “Mweh Heh Heh’d” his way into the kitchen to start dinner. You let out a long slow breath.

 

“hey...i’m sorry about uh..the other day.” Papyrus lowered his voice, rubbing his skull. “i didn’t mean to really spook you.”   
  
“It’s...fine I guess.” You muttered, sitting down on the couch. You fiddled with the cuffs of your shorts. You tried to avoid looking at Papyrus. He made you nervous and you didn’t really appreciate being threatened. You heard him sigh. He sat down on the other end of the couch.

 

“um..thank you.” He leaned against his arm, closing his eye sockets. “people usually run away from my brother because he’s too excited…” He murmured. “you’re the only one that’s really stuck around...so thank you.”

 

You looked over at him as he smiled at you. You looked away, embarrassed.

 

“He’s such a sweetheart…” You glanced up at the kitchen, listening to Sans move around and break things. “He deserves the world and needs to be protected..”

 

“heh..yeah..” Papyrus agreed.

 

The two of you sat in silence, listening as Sans destroyed the kitchen and sung loudly.


	4. Blowjobs and Virgins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY AF <3
> 
> I'm so damn bad at updates. I'm sorry guys. 
> 
> I hope you're genuinely enjoying this fic. I've never been that great at writing smut so this is an experience. Your kind words and criticism are keeping me going. Thank you. 
> 
> <3 Love you all.

“Ah fuck!” Mathew, a burly, black-haired man cried out. You were back onto your sexual shenanigans. After that awkward meeting with Papyrus, this was a damn blessing. This client was unmarried, plenty of money and was always willing to pay you more than you ask for if you get him off. He’s completely into blowjobs and  dominatrixes, two things you can give him with ease.

 

You gently massage his balls as you deepthroated his cock. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” He shouted but you prevented that. You tightened your hold around his cock glared up at him. There was a bit of a fear in his eyes.

 

“Now, who gave you permission to do that, hm?” You said seductively. His hips jerked as you sucked on his tip. You knew it was sensitive. You knew how bad he wanted to cum but you weren’t gonna let him. Not yet.

 

“Mistress. P-please. Please let me cum!” He whimpered. His hands were tied behind him because he had a bad habit of trying to finish himself off. You wrapped your lips around his cock, keeping your hand firmly around it. More whimper escaped from him. 

 

“Beg more!” You ordered. 

 

“Please! I need to cum. Please please please!” Matthew squirmed under you. ”Mmmpf! Let me cum in your throat, please. I’ve been such a good boy!”  

 

“Good~” You smirked. Hearing how desperate he was was enough for you. You released him. His cock began throbbing in your mouth. He started shooting his seed to the back of your throat, letting out a long, loud moan. You sat up, watching Matthew trying to catch his breath. He slowly sat up, balls and his energy drained. You removed the handcuffs and left the room to clean your mouth out and to bring him something to drink.

 

“Geez, you know how to treat me right.” He threw back the can of soda before he got dressed and left. Honestly, you didn't like Matthew much. He wasn’t that great of a person. He was late today and got upset at you for it. Maybe you should drop him but he pays so well. As usual, he left a $650. You shrugged and put it in your safe.  

 

You had another client at around 7:30 pm. They were a college freshman and a virgin. He didn’t like that he was going to college as a virgin and wanted to change that. You wanted to argue and tell him that pussy isn’t hard to come by on a college campus but you wanted to see what you were working with first.  

 

You sighed and took your 3rd shower of the day. You had a bunch of time before this next client so you made yourself something to eat and took a much-needed nap. When you woke up, you received several messages from Sans, letting you know that he’s coming by tomorrow. 

 

You haven’t seen Sans since you’ve ‘met’ his brother. You booked so many clients that you haven’t made any time for Sans. You could only imagine how he feels. You could only hope he realized you’ve just been busy. Papyrus texts you often too but you didn’t feel comfortable. You wanted to be friends with him for Sans but...everytime you think about him, all you see are his two empty eye sockets, staring at you menacingly. You shuddered. 

 

“Ugh..” You sat up. You picked up your phone and responded to Sans, telling him you looked forward to seeing him. You went into your living room and tidied up. First impressions matter. As you were cleaning, you stumbled over some books. When you went to go pick them up, you stopped. They were used medical books from when you were in medical school. You sighed. It wasn’t that long ago that you dropped out. No job or amount of scholarships could help you afford it.     

 

You came from a family who didn’t have much. Your father was a construction worker and your mother works as a maid in a hotel. With both of their incomes, they could barely keep food on the table for not just you but your 3 other siblings as well. You were constantly fighting over food.   

  
  


The two youngest, Naomi and Noah, joined the navy. Your oldest sister, Ava, became a famous interior designer. 

 

And here you were...bein’ a hoe. 

 

You didn’t decide to start being an escort until a year ago.  You didn’t have many talents. You weren’t the best writer, you couldn’t sing and you definitely hated water. You could draw pretty good and you could cook pretty well but you always had a thing for helping others. 

 

You set the books down on the bookshelf and returned to the couch. You weren’t ashamed. This job was a form of helping people so you were kinda successful…

 

7 o’clock rolled around. There was a knock on your door and you went to answer it. Standing in front of you was a nervous boy. He had on these large nerdy-like glasses and an anime shirt. He was so adorable.

 

“Hi!” You smiled towards him. “Are you Dakota?” You asked. He nodded. “C’mon in!” 

 

He quickly took his shoes off and set them by the door before coming in and sitting down on the couch. The boy was so scared. He was shaking like a little chihuahua.  

 

“Hey, no need to be nervous okay?” You sat next to him. “Nothing has to happen today if you don’t want it to, okay?” You did your best to reassure him and got him to calm down. 

 

“Thank you…” Dakota’s voice was soft. 

 

“So, you like anime, right?” You asked, just trying to start a conversation. You pulled your legs onto the couch, in a criss-cross position and folded your hands into your lap. Dakota nodded. “Have a favorite?”

 

“Neon Genesis Evangelion is one of them,” Dakota said excitedly before putting his hands over his mouth. 

 

“I gotta admit, that opening is amazing." You giggled.

 

“RIGHT?!” He laughed. You continued to make him comfortable. Dakota is actually a really sweet kid. He told you stories of how in high school girls would play pranks on him to embarrass him.

 

“Hehe, there was the prom incident..” He muttered. “She was so beautiful and...nice to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She pulled me into one of those single bathrooms. We started making out. She dropped my pants. As soon as that happened, the door flew open and everyone was laughing. I was called little Dic-Koda for the rest of senior year…” Dakota laughed. He genuinely laughed. You kinda felt bad for him honestly. 

 

“High schoolers are pretty shitty. Trust me, I know.” You sighed, standing up. Your high school days weren’t ones you wanted to remember. You got into a shit ton of fights. You couldn't help it. Being bullied really changes a person. 

 

You offered your hand to him. When he took it, you pulled him up and lead him to your room. 

 

“You can stop me whenever you feel uncomfortable, okay?.” You sat Dakota down on the bed, kneeling down in front of him. You slowly unbuckled his jeans, paying attention to his expressions. He was still pretty damn nervous but it was clear that this is what he wanted. You helped him take off his pants and his boxers. As soon as they were off, Dakota covered his dick with his hands. His face began to turn red. 

 

“I’m not going to judge you, love.” You sat back, smiling reassuringly “It doesn’t matter how large or small you are here. I’m here to pleasure you.” You gently placed your hands on top of his, pulling them away. You were quite surprised. On the soft, Dakota was pretty lengthy. You were expecting something smaller like he told you.

 

“M-m-maybe this was a bad idea…!” He spoke quickly. He started to recover himself. You’ve must have startled him from how long you stared at it. Before he got the chance, you took him into your hand and slowly sucked on his tip. Dakota paused. His face was twisted up in confusion.

 

"Relax, love.." You planted kisses from his tip to his balls. He began to calm down. He leaned back, resting on his elbows.    

 

“Mmph...” He bit down on his lip, tilting his head back as you worked your magic. 

 

You stood up, removing your clothes. You crawled onto the bed, positioning yourself into doggy. You glanced back at him as he stood up. You put two fingers into your mouth before putting them inside of your pussy. You fingered yourself a bit, more to tease him than yourself. Dakota gulped as you spread your lips to him, inviting him. He was hesitant. 

 

“I’ll guide you...come here.” You purred. Dakota moved closer to you, his tip touching your entrance. You carefully pushed yourself onto his cock and gasped softly as it throbbed inside of you. Dakota rubbed your ass a little before grabbing your hips, pulling himself in and out. You gripped the blankets, panting harder with every stroke. Moans escaped past your lips and it only excited him more. He fucked you harder, faster and deeper. 

 

“Xayah..I think...I’m gonna…!!” Dakota moaned, digging his nails into your sides. His seed exploded inside of you, gushing out once he was done. The two of you laid there for a moment, gathering yourselves. You peeked over at him. Dakota was staring at the ceiling in complete awe.

 

“Wow…” He panted, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

 

Another  _ very  _ satisfied customer.

 

And another shower for you...


	5. Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story but now that I do, yall are in for a good time. :)
> 
> Enjoy! See ya later <3

You sunk deeper into the bathtub, enjoying the hot water and the galaxy glitter bath bomb you bought. The grape scent filled your nose and you sighed contently.

 

You cleared your schedule for the next two weeks for yourself. You were becoming too sore from the aggressive poundings you’ve been taking. Besides, you had more than enough money for next month’s rent and bills. You deserved this.  

 

Sans planned on coming by today. You’ve been putting him off for awhile while you were working. Sans even called you during a ‘session’, asking if you were avoiding him.

 

You groaned, slowly getting out of the tub. Maybe the glitter was a mistake but eh, you felt good. You shrugged, wrapping a towel around yourself. You wrapped your hair in a towel and headed towards your room.

 

“Hey Alexa,” You called out, pausing briefly for her response. “Turn on the radio.” You began to dance a little in the mirror as a Drake song came on. You laughed after you finished twerking. You dried off then slipped into a short, yellow dress. You were too lazy to actually put an outfit together. As you were drying your hair, there was a knock on the door.

 

“You’re early as always, Sans.” You hummed, looking at a clock. An hour early to be exact. You ran your hands completely through your hair, making sure it was dry before going and opening the door.

 

“HELLO HUMAN XAYAH!” Sans wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you tightly. You patted his head.

 

“Hey Blue.” You looked up to see Papyrus tossing out his cigarette before walking up to the door. Good. As Sans pulled away from you, you hesitantly gave Papyrus a hug as well. It caught him off-guard, but he returned it. “Hey Russ. How are you two?” You let them come in, offering them drinks.

 

“WE ARE GOOD!!” Sans began to bounce up and down after taking a sip of his soda. You blinked. Maybe that was a mistake. Papyrus was quickly drinking a bottle of honey. “ARE YOU READY TO DEPART TO THE MALL?”

 

“Mhm, lemme grab my bag.” You headed back towards your room, throwing on a pair of flip-flops and picking up your purse.  When you returned, Sans was still bouncing. Papyrus was looking over your book collection. “Lets gooo.”

 

Walking outside, you blinked, forgetting that Sans had such a gorgeous and expensive car. Sans laughed at your expression. Papyrus cleared his throat, opening the door for you.

 

“You’re serious?” You asked. Before you could protest more, Papyrus was already in the back. You got in and closed the door. You couldn't help but continue to gush over how nice this car was. You began spuing out a bunch of information about his car. While Sans seemed rather confused, Papyrus was really impressed by what you knew. Sans began to pull off from your house.

 

Sans drove fast.

 

 _REALLY_ fucking fast.

 

You needed more than one seatbelt. When you glanced over your shoulder, Papyrus was sleeping and seemed unfazed by how quickly you all were going. Before you knew it, Sans was parking in the mall’s parking lot.

 

“QUICKLY. WE MUST MEET UP WITH OUR FRIENDS!!” He shouted as he ran in. You watched him go before slowly getting out of the car.

 

You hurried after Sans but once you got in, you didn’t see him immediately. Where’d he go so quickly? You’d think you’d notice a skeleton in a blue hero’s outfit but nope. His brother wasn’t around either. You walked around and pulled out your phone, texting Sans and asking where he was. You glanced up toward the sound of rock music. It was coming from a nearby Hot Topic.

 

“Nope, I’ve grown out of this. I’m an adult.” You muttered as you walked into the store. You cursed as you realized you already had a few graphic tees in your hands. Your phone buzzed.

 

**Blue: ANIME STORE!!**

 

Okay. You had no idea where that was but you’re pretty sure you’ll find it. You picked up a pretty sapphire necklace and paid for your stuff at the register. You found a nearby directory. You scanned through it and made your way to the second floor. You paused in front of the large comic store called Mackie’s Comics. When you looked in, you spotted an orange hoodie before you saw Sans, so you figured you were in the right place.

 

You looked over the completed set of manga and smiled. You used to buy a new book every week before your mother scolded you for wasting money. You picked up the fourth volume of Boku No Hero, reading it to see if it was where you left off.

 

“HUMAN XAYAH!” Sans called, startling you. It caused you to let go of the book and you fought to get a grip of it. Once you did, you sighed slightly relieved. Sans as standing next to Papyrus and two other monsters you hadn’t recognized. A short, yellow lizard was carrying a stack of comics. You thought they looked pretty cool because of their eye patch. You wondered how they got it. A taller, slender fish monster was flipping through a something called Mew Mew Kissy Kissy Cutie. You’ve heard of it but never got into it. You picked up the next two volumes of the series before walking over to the group.

 

“FORGIVE ME FOR STARTLING YOU!” Sans was bouncing. “THESE ARE MY FRIENDS ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!”

 

“S’pleasure to meet you both.”  You smiled. Undyne glanced up from the book she was reading, waving awkwardly towards you.

 

“Sup’ kid!” Alphys shifted the stack of books into one hand and offered her other towards you to shake. You glanced over it before shaking it. She damn near crushed your hand. “HAHAHA. Papyrus made you paranoid of handshakes.” She snorted. You took your hand back rubbing it. “This dork told us all about ya.”

 

“Heh, good things, I hope.” You spotted a few more manga. You gasped softly, seeing your favorite manga of all time: Black Butler. You remembered that it was completed. You had a very important decision to make.

 

“Most def should buy it.” A sale associate snuck up on you. “Wouldn’t wanna get stuck on a cliffhanger. Then what? Return back here and can’t find the next volume?” He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

 

“Now I gotta buy cause you’re making good points.” You shrugged. The sales associate winked, picking up the collection for you and taking it to the counter. You turned back to your friends who were all still debating on what to buy. You went and paid for the books before wandering over to the figurines. You remember having an entire collection before your mom sold them during a yard sale. Now you have an entire collection of amiibos and funko pops that she can never touch.

 

“Yo Xayah, we’re gonna go grab some food.” Alphys piped up. “You comin’ with?”

 

“Yeah sure.” You put the figure back down on the shelf before following them out towards the food court. They were happily chatting with each other. You felt a bit out of place but that was fine. Just being out of the house was refreshing. Everyone got something different to eat. Sans with his usual tacos, Papyrus has a pasta bread bowl, Undyne has ramen and Alphys has several slices of pizza. It took you a moment to decide but you ended up getting chinese food.

 

“S-s-so, what do y-you d-d-do, Xayah?” Undyne asked. You’re always unprepared to answer this question. Especially when it came to new friends. Realizing they were watching you and still waiting for an answer, you quickly swallowed you food.

 

“I’m a therapist.” The words rolled off your tongue and while you felt bad for lying, you weren’t going to just outright tell them you sleep with people for money. “People come to my house for awhile and tell me about their problems.” You took a long sip of your drink.

 

“That’s lame.” Alphys munched on another slice of pizza.

 

“Yeah, but hearing people’s stories can be quite interesting.” You shrugged. “Plus, they feel better after talking.” You took another bite of your food. “It pays the bills.”

 

“Tell us about yourself!” Alphys chuckled. “Or is your life story as boring as your job?”

 

“The only thing cool about me is that I’ve never left my emo phase and I have a twin sister.” You snickered softly.

 

“A TWIN SISTER?” Sans asked. Did they not understand what a twin was?  

 

“Yeah, so I have a sister that looks exactly like me.” You pulled out your phone, scrolling through your pictures until you found a family phone. You showed the group.

 

“T-this i-i-is your family? D-d-do they s-stay with you?” Undyne held your phone with both of her hands as if she were afraid she'd drop it.  You shook your head.

 

“Nah, we had a falling out a while ago. Kicked me out cause I didn't want to be a lawyer.”

 

“what did you want to be?” Papyrus leaned back against the chair, sipping on his slushy. You rubbed the back of your neck.

 

“An animator.” You chuckled softly. “I wanted to make movies with exploding cars and aliens and shiii--- stuff.”

 

“THAT SOUNDS COOL!!” Alphys shouted. You nodded, agreeing.

 

“Yeah, but the parents didn't approve. They wouldn't pay for college like they did for my other siblings.” You shrugged your shoulders, taking another long sip of your drink. “I still draw though, so that's neat.”

 

The conversation was finally directed away from you. The only person you were in contact with was your sister, who outright hated how your parents treated you. Alphys brought up that they were going to the movies next weekend and wanted you to come.

 

“I'm sure there's more to you than your boring job.” Alphys snickered.

 

“Keep me around and you'll find out.” You grinned.

 

“I like you. See ya next weekend.” Alphys laughed. She and Undyne had gotten to leave, giving everyone a hug before they left the mall. Sans wanted to stay a little longer to check out more stores so you and Papyrus followed him around. The more stores you went into, the more things you bought. Most of it was things you didn't even need. Like a lava lamp. Why do you need a lava lamp?

 

“need some help?” Papyrus asked after you set a few bags down to adjust them.  Your five bags began to float away from you. You watched them leave you and began to follow Papyrus in Gamestop. You slowly processed what just happened. “you comin’?”

 

“I GUESS”  You threw your hands up before following them.  “Look at me, I’m a skeleton and I can make things float.” You muttered in a mocking tone only you could hear. You were a little jealous. The things you could do with that kind of power.

 

As you entered, you realized how much a mistake it was. You instantly spotted the amiibos and as you tried to talk yourself out of it, you picked up five that you didn’t have yet, grumbling about if you didn’t get them now, you’ll never find them. You had a serious problem but you didn’t care. You felt like you deserved it.

 

You quickly bought them before lingering behind your friends, listening to their conversation over what game Sans should buy. It didn’t take long before he decided to buy both. They walked up to the register.

 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” An older woman tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around. “Do you need help?” She whispered, eyes glancing toward Sans and Papyrus.

 

“No?” You began to turn back around.

 

“So they’re your friends.” She spoke at a louder tone. You sighed. Was she really about to cause a scene in the middle of this store?

 

“Yes.” You continued to look ahead. You wish you didn’t respond.

 

“So you’re a traitor?”

 

Of course, she was going to cause a scene in this store. People around you began to whisper to each other as this was happening. You didn’t have the patience nor the time for this. You ignored her. Your friends began to notice what was happening behind you.

 

“Helloooo, I’m talking to you.” She leaned over, getting in your side view. You closed your eyes for a moment. 

 

“Yeah, I hear. But clearly, you can’t see that I’m ignoring you.” You glared. The woman scoffed. You turned away from her, hoping that was the end of that. She grabbed your shoulder, turning you back around but you yanked away from her. You began to count in your head.

 

“NO ONE WANTS YOUR KIND HERE!” She shouted. “YOU’RE SCUM!” You turned back quickly, punching her in the nose. It was almost an instinct.

 

“The only scum here is you, ya piece of shit.” You set your bag down, ready to start an all-out brawl. The woman was taken aback. She was holding her face as blood gushed out of her nose. “Couldn’t mind your own damn business for ten fucking minutes. You just _had_ to stick your nose into a place where it didn’t belong.”  

 

The woman began to cry for help, calling you a heathen and hoping someone would come to her aid but to no avail. The guy behind the register gave her a few paper towels and told her she was no longer allowed in the store. People began to applaud.

 

What? You were being praised for the actions from your temper? Are you serious? You turned to your friends.

 

“Sorry.” You picked up your bag, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm down. “Are you okay?”

 

“OF COURSE, HUMAN XAYAH!” Sans’ cheerful voice made you smile. “THANK YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR US!” You waved him off.

 

The three of you walked out of the store and finally leaving the mall. You spotted the same woman out in the parking lot, talking to a police officer. She pointed in your direction and you groaned loudly. The police officer got out of his car and made his way over to you.

 

“Head to the car, I’ll be over in a sec.” You met the officer halfway. You noticed that it was someone you knew. “Fuck.” You pinched the bridge of your nose.

 

“Good evening Xayah.” The officer smirked down at you. “Punching people unprovoked?”

 

“Look, she came at me and my friends wrong. Callin’ em scum and tellin’ em they weren’t wanted around.” You rolled your eyes. You glanced over your shoulder back at your friends. They were standing in front of the car.  “Then she had the nerve to touch me so I would look at her again.

 

“I get that but did you really have to punch her?” The officer laughed softly, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, yeah.” You shrugged your shoulders. “What's the phrase they say? Oh. Talk shit, get hit.” You glanced over at women. Her nose looked like it stopped bleeding. You didn’t feel bad for her in the slightest.

 

“That doesn’t mean follow through!” He laughed again. “Your parole officer has been bored.”

 

“Well, she has my number.” You let out an exaggerated sigh. “Can I go?”

 

“Mhm. We’ll be in touch. Stay out of trouble.”

 

“No promises.” You made your way to the car. “Seeya, Kyle.” You stuck your tongue out at the woman, earning a shout from Kyle.

 

Your friends were watching you.

 

“What?” You asked, opening the passenger door. “Everything’s good.” You smiled widely. “Let’s go.” Sans was convinced and hopped into the car. You waited for Papyrus to get in but when you looked, he was already in. What did you expect?

 

You got in, putting your seatbelt on. You got home just as quickly as you went to the mall. Papyrus helped you take your stuff inside.

 

“uh hey?” Papyrus called. You tossed your bag onto the couch. More bags floated past you on to the floor next to the couch. You put your hand on your hip, looking over to him.

 

“What’s up?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“i dunno if i should thank you or be concerned.” He put his hands into his pockets. “are you okay?”

 

“Mhm. Perfectly fine.” You took your amiibos out of your bag and placed them on the shelf with the others.  You admired them for a moment before turning back to Papyrus. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m fine as long as you’re fine.”

 

“but why?” He asked.

 

“Why what?”

 

“why’d you stick up for us?”

 

“Are you serious? That’s what friends do.” You shook your head. “Besides, that’s what she gets.” There was a horn being honked from outside. “You should go. Don’t wanna keep Sans waiting.” You smiled. “See ya later, Russ.”

 

“yeah.” Papyrus turned, walked out the door. “later.”

 

As the door closed, you sat down on the couch, throwing your head back.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to be his friend if he’s so damn awkward?” You heard your phone buzz and you pulled it out of your purse.

 

**Off. Kels: XAYAH WHY? Now you gotta do 20 hrs of therapy.**

 

Fuuuuuck.


End file.
